The Plan
by CloneTrooper60
Summary: When a misson to destroy a large area of base fail,Captain Rex,Boomer and the others must hold up for back up,but when attacking,they face a bigger problem
1. Escaping

The Plan-Chapter 1:Escaping

"Get out here now!"Captain Rex order with the comlink,when they were losing,Boomer and some other clones told Captain Rex it's best it he leave the battle first.

Boomer:No can do,we can't move,the droids are too strong.

BOOM!BOOM!

The clones were push back by ATTs,Captain Rex were worry more than ever as he saw clones dieing one by one on the screen.

Anakin:I will send in ships.(Turns comlink on)

Very soon 2 gunships flew in,Boomer and the clones now is going away after all that.

BOOM!

A cannon rip he sky as it drop near the Gunship,damaging the Gunship,the Gunship had to retreat.A other fire hits the second and the others were trap.

Captain Rex:I'm going in.

Captain Rex order the Gunship his on to pick up Boomer and the others.

Boomer:Retreat!(Use comlink)Captain Rex we would be waiting in the woods!

Captain Rex:Send all my troops to the woods(Over comlink)

Clone Commander:On their way sir(Over comlink)

Mean while,Boomer and the others set up a Rex charge down with Anakin as everyone rush off the ships,attacking the droids or getting over to Boomer,then Captain Rex saw Commando Droids.

Captain Rex:Commando Droids!

Boomer hear that,he alert the others to be ready,few minutes later,he hear blaster firing,Anakin fighing,Rex yelling,clones yelling as they die.

BOOM!

Boomer jump up and saw 2 Commando Droids,Boomer pick up his minigun and fire at them.

More Commando Droids came at the group,following that Boomer hear Captain Rex yelling "Stop those droids!".That shows that Captain Rex is outnumber by fight and fight,soon they were pick up by 3 Gunships


	2. Crashed

The Plan-Chapter 2:Crashed

Note:I forget to cut down the "Captain" part before...

Rex:Boomer,meet me in my room in 1 hour.

Boomer:Yes sir!

Soon 1 hour later Boomer enter Cpatain Rex's room.

Rex:You had show me skills which is why your are planning a strike on the all the droids show the skills to lead them with some other clones.

Boomer:Ok,so anything I also need to know?

Rex:We would be attack in 3 hours.

Boomer:Ok,so I should sleep for now?

Rex:Anything that fits you right.

Boomer:Yes sir!

3 hours later...

Many clones was outside,all flying on Gunships and other ships.

BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!

Something fires,over half the ships flash red light as clones panic.

Rex:All Gunships land now!(Over comlink)

The undestroyed Gunships came close to each other as they start landing,soon the Gunships were on a flat area in the woods.

Rex:Spit up and find the 3 gunships,1 should had been damage in the back,1 hit in the top,and 1 that had been hit all over.

Jet Trooper:Are you sure the third Gunship was not destroyed?

Rex:One of the pilot in that Gunship told me the Gunship had can't be control well,but it can be Cody was in that Gunship.

Jet Trooper:Ok,troopers let's go!


	3. Meeting And Chatting With Cody

The Plan-Chapter 3:Meeting And Chatting With Cody

Cody:Push!

The clones then take down the Gunships door which were stuck.

Cody:Check the pilot

A clone climb on,he find a dead clone that was in charge of the wepon control with his head on the control a little bit,and a other clone that are stuck in his seat.

Clone Trooper:The Gunner dead with his head on the control,I think he bang his head on it and die when the Gunship jerk in the last few other clone alive but stuck in his seat.

Cody:Here's a knife.(Threws a knife up)

Clone Trooper:Thanks commander.

The clone make a hand sign that told the clone to open up the hatch.

The pilot open up the hatch,the clone hands him the the driver start cuting his he was free the clone help him up,then the 2 clone climb down to the ground.

Pilot:The comlink is not working,it got jammed in the last few minutes,I was talking to Captain Rex then about 25 seconds I talk to him I try to talk to the other 2 Gunships' pilots but I could not.

Cody:I hope they find us.

Clone Trooper:I think they just find us.(Grin)

The Jet Troopers wave at them.

Cody:Lead us!

The 4 clones pack up everything in the Gunship and everyone were off.

Cody soon saw Rex and his men

Rex:Cody!

Cody:Hi!So did you know what happen?

Rex:It turn out we are not too far from the base's deadly outposts chain.

Clone Trooper:What's that?

Rex:It's a cirle of outposts around the base,near everything but Stealth Troopers made it in the last attack,all troops were wipe out all but the Stealth Troopers,the troops make a big dent in their wall,and few rooms before getting kill.

Cody:What shot us down?

Rex:Report from troops looking at the impact on the gunships had showen us that it was repeating air towers.

Cody:What's our loss?

Rex:Let's see...(Checks datapad)53 gunships down which lost us 84 Clone Troopers,24 Clone Captains,15 Clone Commanders,42 Stealth Troopers,39 Highly Train Troopers,then we lost over 43 more ships,AT-OT,AT-TE,Clone Walkers,and many more.

Cody:Your pilots still alive?

Rex:Yes,but the pilots had lost control for 42 seconds which cause them to bang on the controls,and the others almost all fall.

Cody:My gunner die becasue the ship jecked and he bang his head on the control.

Rex:We will be waiting back up while we hide in this neat,large woods that is good for a cover.

Cody:Now you said that,I just think of someth-

Cody were cut off by Rex.

Rex:A good place to make a outpost that the droids won't know of?

Cody nodded,and the other clones was wowing for Rex knowing Cody would said that.

Rex:Good for you,our Gunships carry everything you need for a little outpost.

Cody:Neat.

Rex and his troops look around the area to build the outpost. 


	4. Building A Outpost

The Plan-Chapter 4:Building A Outpost

Note:This outpost would be very helpful in a story I'm planning to make.

Rex:Ilook all over he the place and this spot we are on it best one.

Cody:Let's do this.

The clones gather everything in the Gunships and start building a outer layer.

A trooper come up with a great idea to chop off woods,put them in the ground facing the outside,which when droids come they could only try to destroy the wood or push it climbing it would rip the droids apart.

Stealth Trooper:Sir,I spot a group of droids coming near us.

Boomer:We also spot a other group of clones near by.

One by one,the outpost is getting near to finish.

4 hours later...

Boomer:Everything is check sir.

Clone Trooper:We also had everything we need for a feast!

Meanwhile at the base...

Clone Trooper:Did you remeber when Captain Rex just charge,and hits droids in the head in that battle?

Clone Trooper 2:Yep,it's funny!

10 object pass by them.

BOOM!

A bomb lauch the clones forward,both fainting...


	5. Danger At The Base

The Plan-Chapter 5:Danger At The Base

Clone Trooper:Sir all troops had retreat into Sector 3.(Over comlink)

Clone Commander:Lock all the exit in Sector 1 and 2!(Over comlink)

BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!

The doors close on some droids,there was a mix of sound of doors closing and droids banging on the droids.

Clone Commando:We keep this base no matter what!

Clone Commander 2:How's the base holding up?

Clone Commando:The doors locking had lock some droids up,but most droids had went thanks to the Commando Droids almost killing all the guarding troops outside.

Clone Commander:Anymore?

Clone Commando:They had destroy Sector 6 and 7,they attack with ships and right now there is only 23 clones over there fighing,and Sector 9 had report that they were just amb-AHH!(Was shot)

Clone Commander:Retreat into Sector 4!I also want a report of Sector 10 to 5.

A clone went up to him.

Clone Trooper:Sector 5 is lighly hit with droids in Sector 6,Sector 8 is lighty hit by droids in Sector 7 10 report no droids had been spot.

Clone Commander:Did the(Bends and lift a droids upward and shoot it)backup come yet?

Clone Trooper:A backup is here at Sector 6,unloading about 20 Jet Troopers and 30 Clone Walkers led by a Commando Squad

Clone Commander:Did we got to Rex and Cody yet?

Clone Trooper:The troops try the best they could to stop the droids from jamming,and it brings us 5 minutes talk time,Rex reported over half the Gunships hit,but some Gunships were not pack with a lot of also report 2 Gunships fill with Commandos lost.

The Clone Commander went back to blasting more,but his was greet by something he does not want to see.

Clone Commander:Tell Cody and Rex


End file.
